Iron Hulk
( ) |imagewidth = 100px }} The Iron Hulk is a Mob exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. Behavior When first found in the world, these robotic husks will be covered with moss and foliage, presumably because they have been dormant for quite some time. They are unassuming heaps of overgrown robot parts that will come to life and attack the player or anything nearby when mined with a Pickaxe. They can also be stirred to life with lightning, where they will be activated for longer period of time than if they were mined. During the Aporkalypse, the Iron Hulk will remain activated constantly. There are four different parts to be found: a head, a torso, a leg, or an arm. The arm and torso are by far the most devastating ones, as they will shoot a giant laser beam that procs small explosions in a straight line, which can cause immense damage, and if unarmored, can instantly kill the player. These lasers will also light structures, plants, and mobs on fire. The head and the leg will perform a smash attack, where they will leap at their target and smash down, doing a small AOE attack that also starts fires, and can proc multiple times if an entity is closer to the center of the attack. The player can, however, farm Iron Ore by mining them repeatedly. Since their attack AI targets the players location only when they start their attack animation, the player can occasionally hit them when they're still active. Examination Quotes Head Ribs Arm Leg Tips * It is recommended to mine the ribs. Although they do the most damage, their attacks are the easiest to dodge. The ribs also have a longer pause between attacks, allowing the player to mine it for longer without dodging attacks. * The biome Iron Hulks are found in are often next to Thunderbirds. This can cause the Iron Hulks to be struck by lightning, awakening them and often wreaking havoc to nearby mobs. ** Thunderbirds also don't run away from hulks, thus when killed by one are set on fire and won't drop Thunder Feathers. * The ribs and arm pieces can attack with their lasers in melee range, even if they just attacked at range. Be wary when mining these pieces while they're activated. Trivia * The Iron Hulk's Torso and Arm attack is similar to that of the Deerclops in the Don't Starve Together Event Winter's Feast. * The Iron Hulk's lua file gives it a drop table and has unimplemented code that gives the Iron Hulk health. Their health is set at 1000, and their loot includes Iron Ore and Gears. * According to Rhymes with Play #213, the identity of the Iron Hulks' creator is a secret. * The Iron Hulk's attack cannot harm the Ancient Herald, but can harm almost anything else, even Shadow Creatures. * In the World Customization menu, they are called Rusted Hulks. * Currently, getting killed by an Iron Hulk will be listed as "Shenanigans", in the morgue. * The Iron Hulks can become a Boss Monster, if all the pieces (Arms and Legs needed twice) are collected together. It was first revealed in the Don't Starve Hamlet Roadmap. Gallery Iron Hulk Head.png|Iron Hulk Head Iron Hulk Head Up.png|Iron Hulk Head facing up Iron Hulk Head Side.png|Iron Hulk Head from the side Iron Hulk Head Dormant.png|Dormant Iron Hulk Head Iron Hulk Head Mossy.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Head Iron_Hulk_Arm.png|Iron Hulk Arm Iron Hulk Arm Up.png|Iron Hulk Arm facing up Iron Hulk Arm Down.png|Iron Hulk Arm facing down Iron Hulk Arm Dormant.png|Dormant Iron Hulk Arm Iron Hulk Arm Mossy.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Arm Iron Hulk Leg.png|Iron Hulk Leg Iron Hulk Leg Up.png|Iron Hulk Leg facing up Iron Hulk Leg Side.png|Iron Hulk Leg from the side Iron Hulk Leg Dormant.png|Dormant Iron Hulk Leg Iron Hulk Leg Mossy.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Leg Iron Hulk Ribs Up.png|Iron Hulk Ribs facing up Iron Hulk Ribs Down.png|Iron Hulk Ribs facing down Iron Hulk Ribs Dormant.png|Dormant Iron Hulk Ribs Iron Hulk Ribs Mossy Stage 1.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Ribs Iron Hulk Ribs Mossy Stage 2.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Ribs Iron Hulk Ribs Mossy Stage 3.png|Mossy Iron Hulk Ribs Iron_hulk_torso_attacking.png|Iron Hulk Torso charging a laser attack Iron Hulks EA Hamlet Trailer.jpg|All Iron Hulk types as seen in the Hamlet Early Access trailer. Hamlet Iron Hulk Boss Promo.png|A promotional image for a boss that is made of various Iron Hulks.